U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,643,443 to Husa and 4,088,339 to Sagebiel each disclose a hitch assembly mounted by a pickup truck bed that may be removed without using tools and leaving any part extending above the truck floor. Husa relies on rather cumbersome diverging front and rear channel apparatus that abut against the box side walls to hold the hitch pin in place while Sagebiel discloses bracket mechanism abutting against the truck box wheel wells and lever retracted pin mechanism extendable through the wheel well walls for releasably retaining the brackets in place. Taylor 4,546,994 discloses-trailer hitch apparatus that includes a main support frame mounted on the truck frame beneath the truck bed to which a reinforcing bed plate is bolted with the bed plate being above the floor to removably mount a trailer hitch. Leland 3,820,821 discloses bolting a mounting frame to the truck box floor that removably, slidably mounts fifth wheel kingpin lock and bearing apparatus. Other patents that disclose a removable ball hitch include 4,540,194 to Dane, and 4,657,274 to Marin et al.
In order to provide an improved removable trailer hitch apparatus, this invention has been made.